


To Build a Home

by turquoisetumult



Category: The Fall (2006)
Genre: Embedded Video, Festivids, Festivids 2014, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's my story!" // "Mine too." → They both needed a home. The imaginary one they created together from heartbreak and loss seemed as good as any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Build a Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/gifts).



For more information and links, visit: <http://turquoisetumult.livejournal.com/139666.html>

 

Please watch in HD and feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
